Should Never Have Come
by bet it aint me
Summary: Set immediately after Fall For You. Paul and Isaac take Danny up on his suggestion for a vacation. They both travel to Texas to retrieve Paul's belongings from storage. A chance encounter with an old acquaintance results in Paul coming face to face with someone he had hoped to never see again. **warning sexual assault**
1. Chapter 1

Right now this story doesn't feel to me like it is going to be as long as Fall For You. It was just a brief idea I had. I am thinking maybe 4-5 chapters. Not sure how long each chapter will be. I have pretty much the entire story thought out. Just need to tie it all together.

"I thought Texas never got any snow?" Isaac says as he swerves to avoid yet another clueless Texas driver sliding sideways in the snow and ice. "Welllllll." Paul says shrugging. "I wouldn't call this snow. Texas calls this a wintery mix. It's mostly rain and ice with some snow mixed in. "Why don't they slow down?" Isaac asks with a low growl aimed at the person following too closely. "Because most people think if they have a big vehicle they are invulnerable. Typically when the weather gets bad in Texas it's the pickup truck, and large SUV crowd that seem to have the most wrecks." Isaac growls and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. The plastic creaking under his assault. "Hey…" Paul says putting his hand on Isaac's thigh. "I love you." Isaac sighs some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Sparing a quick glance at his mate Isaac smiles. "I love you Blondie." Paul smiles at one of the many nick names they have for each other before saying. "We're almost there just let them be, you can't fix stupid." Turning on to a familiar street Paul chuckles. "Still think it's weird we're going back to my house." "I guess they felt they could make more money doing short term rentals than selling it." Isaac says as they pull up to Paul's former home. "Well from the pictures on the site it looks like the inside is really nice now. It was pretty plain when I lived here. Can't really tell much difference on the outside." Shutting the Jeep off they both climb out shoes crunching in the snow and sleet. Walking up to the front door Paul pulls the key out of his pocket the property management company had sent him and uses it to open the door.

"Wow." Paul says stepping in to the home. Isaac follows him in closing the door behind him. Walking through the home it becomes apparent that it had indeed been fixed up. Every room fashionably painted furnished and decorated. "It's like one of those home improvement shows stopped by." Paul says running his hand along the granite counter top. Eventually ending up in the master bedroom Isaac sniffs. Stepping over to the closet he opens the door and sticks his head in. "My mate has been here." He says with a smile. "Really you can still smell me even with all the new materials?" Paul says putting his arm around Isaac's waist. "It's faint who ever lived here after you wasn't here for long. I can pick up another person but you're smell is more embedded than theirs. This hasn't been a rental for long." "It's OK though? It's better than a hotel?" Paul asks sitting down on the bed. "Yes." Isaac says closing the closet and looking around the room. "It doesn't smell like hundreds of people have been in the same space." Paul reaches up and tugs gently on Isaac's hand. The tall wolf smiles and allows himself to be pulled down on top of his mate.

Wrapping his arms around Paul Isaac sniffs at his neck and makes a satisfied sound before asking. "What all would you like to do while we are in town? Anyone you'd like to catch up with?" "I don't know honestly." Paul answers squirming and sighing contentedly in his arms. "Unfortunately I have no family that wants to see me. I had a couple of friends I have not seen in a while. Maybe we can see if they want to get dinner or something. With the weather like it is we should probably stay a few days anyway. Some of the weather was pretty bad coming here I'd rather let some of that pass. Going back through with a trailer doesn't sound like fun." Pulling off of Paul Isaac stands up causing a sad whine from Paul. Isaac smiles at him. "You sound more like a wolf every day. I'll be back I want to get the Jeep in the garage before your "wintery mix" freezes on the windshield." "It's not mine." Paul says standing up. "The only thing in Texas I lay any claim to is what I have in storage." Paul follows Isaac through the house and shows him the door to the garage. Stepping in to the living room Paul turns the heat up a bit before pulling out his phone and sending his friends an email to let them know he is in town.

Isaac comes back in a few minutes later carrying their suitcase. He sees Paul standing by the back door staring blankly out in to the yard. Having become familiar with these moments Isaac sets the suitcase down and walks over to Paul. He pushes love and understanding over the bond before wrapping his arms around him and holding him firmly. "Baby?" Isaac asks softly. "I miss our pack. I miss our home." Paul says quietly trembling slightly. "I _hate_ not being able to feel them." Isaac leans down and kisses Paul on the side of his neck. "We knew this would happen we talked about it remember?" He says pressing his nose gently behind Paul's right ear. "I know I just don't like it. It feels much worse than I thought it would." Just then Paul feels a faint pulse on the unnervingly quiet pack bond. "Derek!" He exclaims reaching frantically for the sensation over the bond. Suddenly the faint sensation rushes at him. Paul exhales deeply as he's washed in a brief but strong blast of emotion from Derek. Security, love and above all else _pack_.

Seconds later Paul's phone rings. He answers without looking. "Derek." He says relief heavy in his voice. "You're going to be OK remember what we talked about." Derek says. "I know that's what Isaac was just telling me. I was fine then it just hit me. It's a lot worse than I thought it would be. Thank you for whatever it was you just did. It was like all of you were here. I didn't think I'd be able to feel any of you at all." Paul says slipping his arm around Isaac and pulling him close. "We all miss you. I'm the only one who can feel you and it's pretty faint. I can briefly amplify the pack bond. I can't keep it up for very long but it's useful when you have pack that's far from home." "We're all here for you Paul." Scott says. "Peter too?" Paul asks with a smirk on his face. "Yes I stopped by to tell Derek he was insane to let you two run off so far away so soon after you bonding with each other. For exactly this reason." "Well if anything this just means we won't stay gone long." Paul says laying his head against Isaac's shoulder. "Good!" Stiles says. "We miss our puppy and human. I want you both home soon. Please be careful." "Thanks for calling guys." Isaac says. "Yes I really appreciate it. Could we maybe…" Paul trails off. "I'll call you guys back tomorrow, and every day you're gone." Derek says with a touch of humor in his voice. "Awesome. I love you guys so much. Talk to you later." Paul says smiling at Isaac. After the chorus of "byes" comes over the phone Paul ends the call.

Paul looks at Isaac. "Our pack is awesome." He says as he and Isaac both feel another brief flash over the bond from their distant pack. Isaac smiles warmly and pulls his mate in to a loving embrace. "It makes me so happy when you say that." "When I say what?" Paul asks. "_Our_ pack. It's just a reminder that you're mine. That I have you and that you're happy with me and our life together. I would not trade my life with you for anything."

"Come on fancy face lets go get dinner." Paul says and starts to pull Isaac towards the garage. Isaac stands still and pulls back. Paul looks up at him with a raised eye brow. "Are we meeting anyone?" Isaac asks. "No it's just us I have not heard back from my friends yet." Paul says with a smirk able to sense Isaac's intent over the bond. "Well then I say we have dinner here then go out for desert." With a jerk he pulls Paul against him aggressively a surprised gasp leaving the humans mouth which is soon covered with two soft lips. The sound of ripping fabric is heard as Isaac slashes his way through Paul's clothes. "You're lucky." Paul manages to gasp out before Isaac captures his mouth again. Seconds later a nearly naked Paul is swept up off the ground. "I know, you're not wearing any of your favorite clothes." Isaac says with a smirk, yellow eyes blazing as he carries Paul towards the master bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is it?" Paul asks with a smirk on his face. Isaac has a curious expression on his face as he slowly chews his lunch. "I'm not sure. I don't like it, but I don't hate it either." Isaac continues to chew then grimaces slightly causing Paul to throw his head back and laugh loudly. "The look on your face." Paul says shaking his head as he continues to laugh. "Spasagna is pretty weird. This is the only place I've ever been that has it. I had never even heard of such a thing until I saw it on the menu. I'll also remind you that I told you it was odd." Isaac smiles softly at his happy mate. _Love it so much when you're like this._ Isaac thinks remembering how forlorn or rife with anxiety Paul would often become when they had first met. "Well it's definitely a different taste." Isaac says. Paul meets Isaac's eyes and smiles brilliantly. "Have I ever told you how much I…." Paul tapers off when he sees Isaac's nostrils flare and eyes narrow. The wolf looks sharply around the restaurant. "What is it what's wrong?" Paul asks quietly but urgently glancing around. "For a second, I smelled wolf. Maybe two wolves." Isaac says quietly continuing to scan the faces of the other diners." "We are in another packs territory but we're traveling we haven't violated any rules right?" Paul says lowering his voice even further knowing Isaac would be able to hear him. Isaac relaxes slightly. "You're right, it's just that you never know how you'll be greeted. Even though no permanent harm should ever befall someone who is just passing through some packs have a way of ensuring that the foreign wolf or wolves know to not stay around too long and to keep moving." "If they even look at you funny they will be sorry." Paul says darkly moving his hand to the aconite mace in his coat pocket.

Isaac feels the pulse of anger from Paul over the bond and reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. "Hey remember I'm the big bad wolf OK? Let me deal with any hostiles." Paul opens his mouth to object but Isaac raises his hand and his eye brows before interrupting. "I know Stiles gave you some aconite. That's awesome it could very well save your life. If anything happens though I want you behind me understood?" Paul shakes his head angrily "I refuse to allow you to be hurt Isaac you have been through enough I won't stand for anyone hurting you. I'm not helpless." Isaac rubs his thumb on Paul's hand "Baby I know that believe me I do. You are not helpless, but you are not trained either. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Please let me protect you. _Please?_" Isaac looks seriously at Paul. Paul takes in the pleading look in Isaac's eyes and nods. "Are they still here?" Paul asks taking his other hand and running his finger along the veins on the back of Isaac's hand. "No it was just a faint scent. I'm not picking it up any more. Can I buy you some ice cream?" Paul's eye brows lift at the change of subject. "You were happy, I want you happy again." Isaac says with a shrug. Paul smirks and captures Isaac's legs with his under the table. "I'm happy just being with you nibbles."

Isaac takes another bite of his lunch and then sets the fork down. "I think I'm done with this." He says with another grimace. "Want to get something else?" Paul asks. "No I'm not that hungry maybe we can have an early dinner." Isaac says looking at his phone to check the time. "I'll bet you want a nice big steak." Paul says with a knowing smirk. Isaac's head snaps up and Paul smiles brightly at the faint yellow flash he sees in Isaac's eyes. "I think you both would like that huh." Isaac smiles sheepishly. "You said the magic word."

The waiter drops off the check and takes their plates away. Paul reaches for his wallet but Isaac growls softly at him. "Let me get that." He says when Paul looks at him with both eyebrows raised. He grins and leans back a bit watching as Isaac pulls his wallet out and counts out some money. "This is a wolf this isn't it." He whispers softly. Isaac's mouth quirks in to a small smile. He places the bills in the folio next to the receipt and looks up at Paul. "Maybe." Isaac says. "Showing you can provide for me huh." Paul says a little louder. Isaac's smile widens "Come on." He says. "Let's go pick up the trailer and get your stuff loaded while snow sleet or whatever it is has stopped." Isaac reaches for Paul's hand. Paul smiles shyly and takes it enjoying the rush of feelings he gets as they touch.

Outside in the Jeep Isaac speaks. "You're right. It's instinctive for me to show to you that I'm a worthy mate. That I can feed you provide shelter, and take care of you. I probably re-arranged my room 5 times after I met you trying to make it look as nice as possible." Paul snickers at the thought of Isaac frantically moving the furniture around trying to find a pleasing lay out. "I've been living in a tiny camper for quite a while, your bathroom has more floor space than the Airstream. No need to make a big deal for me." Paul leans over and lays his head on Isaac's shoulder. "You _are_ a big deal. My big deal." Isaac says tilting his head to the side a little to press against Paul's. "So we're going to stay with everyone else?" Paul asks. Isaac stiffens slightly. "Is that OK? We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought since we were all pack that we could. We don't have to. I mean I own a couple of rent houses or we could buy a new one or build someth…." "Fancy face….." Paul says. Isaac stops and takes a deep breath. "I love living with the pack. We can stay there for as long as you want. Forever if you like. I was just curious. Never thought I'd end up living in a house with 5 other guys. Then again…" Paul says reaching over and rubbing his hand lovingly down Isaac's chest to his leg and squeezing softly. "I never thought I'd ever be lucky enough to meet someone like you."

Isaac is thoughtful for a minute. "I know things have been hard at times. You've seen and been through things since we've met that would send most people screaming out of town. I wish things had been easier. That you didn't have to…the stuff with the hunters…..Alison." Paul shrugs. "I have nightmares of what she did. Watching you with those daggers stuck in you. The sounds you made….. Honestly I'd kill her again if I had the chance Isaac. I'd do it all over again to make sure you were safe. I regret nothing." Eric says as they are pulling in to the storage facility. Isaac pulls up to the office so they can rent a trailer. Setting the parking brake and shutting the Jeep off he turns and looks at Paul. "How would you feel if I were human?" "Do you think I only like you because….?" Paul asks feeling an unusual unsettling emotion. Feeling his face heat up as panic gnaws at the edges of his mind he looks at Isaac. "Please, tell me you're not serious." Isaac soothes Paul over the bond and reaches for his hand. "Hey don't be like that, it was just a question that popped in my head. I _know_ Paul. OK? I _know_ you love me I can feel it, smell it. I just wonder how we would be if I could have dated you like a normal person is all." Paul beats back the feeling of dread and panic and lets the breath he'd been holding out. "Baby Isaac, I'd be completely content to spend the rest of my life with a human Isaac Lahey in quiet Beacon Hills. The fact that you and your friends are creatures of the night just adds some extra flavor."

Paul plasters on a fake smile and moves to exit the Jeep. Isaac grabs his arm and tugs him back gently. "Hey." He says cupping Paul's face. "What's wrong?" Paul opens his mouth ready to say everything's fine but decides to be honest. "That…. It hurt me Isaac. I know you didn't mean it but it did." Isaac rubs his thumb on Paul's face. "I promise I wasn't asking if you'd still love me if I were human. I phrased it wrong. I just meant where would be we in our relationship if we didn't have everything else going on. It was just a silly thought that should have stayed internal." "Tell me you love me." Paul says with a small smile placing his hand on Isaac's outstretched arm. "I love you Paul Brace, my mate. I would do anything for you." Isaac throws a powerful wave of love and adoration at Paul over the mate bond. "OK I'll let it slide _this time_. Come on let's get the trailer rented." Paul reaches forward and gives Isaac a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping out of the Jeep. Isaac smiles touching his fingers to his cheek before following Paul.

Half an hour later they had the small trailer they had rented loaded. Just as Isaac was pulling the roll up door down on the empty storage unit his back stiffens. He turns around eyes glowing. "They back?" Paul mouths silently. Isaac nods pulling Paul behind him. Isaac issues a loud but low growl of warning. Seconds later the manager comes around the corner. "Good heavens did you hear that?" She asks. Isaac looks away quickly willing his impending shift to beta away. "Sounded like some kind of dog." Paul says stepping out from behind Isaac. "I thought maybe it was for security or something." He says looking around as if searching for the wayward animal. "No we rely on electronics for security. You left your credit card I thought you might need it." She says with a smile after looking around warily. "We haven't seen any animals. Maybe it's in the next lot over?" Paul offers helpfully pointing at the chain link fence behind which about 50 pieces of construction machinery are stored. "Probably." She says even though she doesn't look convinced. "Oh well you two get some place warm another ice storm is coming tonight." With that she pulls her coat a little tighter and shuffles back towards the office.

Paul turns to Isaac who is scowling. "They gone?" he asks. "If they were ever there." The agitated wolf says. "It's just the faintest hint of a scent it'll be there and then gone." Isaac exhales loudly then smiles weakly at Paul. "May just be my imagination. I don't like being so far from home. It's also possible they are just keeping an eye on us. Making sure we don't cause any trouble." Paul reaches up and rubs his face on Isaac's neck and kisses him gently on the underside of his jaw. "Love you." he whispers to his now smiling wolf. Paul walks back towards the Jeep trailing his hand along Isaac's arm. He closes the doors to the trailer and locks them with the lock no longer needed for the empty storage unit. "Come on hot lips let's get this home and in the garage. We've got a dinner date tonight with an old friend of mine." Paul says looking at the text message that had just came in.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me how you know this guy." Isaac says as they are waiting to be seated at the restaurant. Paul looks at Isaac. "You don't have to worry." He says when he feels the twinge of trepidation from his mate. "We met online many years ago, dated very briefly and decided to just be friends. He was one of the cool ones. Typically if someone gives you the "let's be friends" talk that means they want nothing to do with you but honestly it was a mutual thing. We both knew we didn't click long term if that makes any sense." Isaac visibly relaxes and smiles. "Are you serious?" Paul asks surprised. "You can't honestly think that some fling from my past could in any way jeopardize what we have." Paul says more amused that concerned. Isaac shrugs. "You had a…..different feel when you said who we were meeting." Paul grabs Isaac over the bond and yanks him close fiercely transmitting his love and commitment. Isaac's eyes lose focus and he sighs languidly.

Derek's eyes go wide and he smirks. "What?" Stiles asks. "Paul _really_ likes Isaac." Derek says chuckling. Stiles stands and crosses the study sitting on Derek's lap and putting arms around his mate's neck. "I can imagine. Probably almost as much as I like you huh?" Derek leans forward and nuzzles his nose under Stile's chin a moment. "Have you felt anything else from them? Everything OK?" Stiles asks tilting his head back to allow better access. Derek Growls softly at the sensual act pulling back after softly nipping at the soft skin. "Just flashes here and there not much of anything. They feel OK when I do feel something." "Good that's GOOD!" Stiles says yelping as Derek resumes his assault on his neck. Stiles grinds down slightly before saying huskily. "I'm starting to feel something too… Let me take a look at it." Derek smiles wolfishly and carries Stiles out of the study and heads to their bedroom.

Isaac Paul and Robert are seated at the table. After a gentle bump under the table from Paul's shoe Isaac has stopped scowling at Robert and is being sociable. "So you're going to be staying in Beacon Hills then?" Robert asks as he neatly carves bite sized pieces from his large steak. "Definitely." Paul says. "It's amazing there the town is just the right size, everyone is nice. Weather is great." "Well if all the men there are half as attractive as Isaac then I can see why you like it so much." Isaac is caught off guard by the compliment and chokes a little on his water blushing slightly. Paul laughs reaching up and rubbing softly on Isaac's back. "He's my big puppy." Paul proclaims stroking Isaac's leg under the table. Just then a couple of women stop by the table. "Paul?" One of them asks. "Kelly hey." Paul says. "How are you?" She asks. Isaac raises an eyebrow at the lack of sincerity in her voice. "Oh I'm doing great just back in town for a bit." Kelly smiles broadly. "You're lucky you were able to find a room. I've been trying to set up a training event and everything is booked up solid because of conventions." "Believe it or not I'm at my old house it's a short term rental now." Her eyes light up light "Oh like that site rentmyroom? I never thought of that I'll see if I can find something in our budget that would be appropriate. Great idea! Hey it was great seeing you I better let you guys get back to dinner. Have a great night." Kelly waves and walks off. "Hmrp" Paul says drawing Isaac's and Robert's attention. "She is the office gossip. I'm sure she's Facebooking and texting everyone right now to let them know OMG guess who I just ran in to." Paul says rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Bit of a flake too. Hardly said two words to me the whole time I worked there but now she's greeting me like some long lost friend. She is one of the reasons why after….. I worked from home. I told them they could either let me work from home or pay me extended medical leave and have to hire someone to come in and do my job. They opted to let me work from home. It got to be too much all the questions and rumors and _looks_ from everyone." Isaac brings his hand up and gently squeezes and rubs the back of Paul's neck. Paul turns and smiles at him. "I'm OK."

"So when does the retrial start anyway? I'm surprised to see you back so soon." Robert asks. Isaac and Paul both look at him with blank expressions. "The retrial? For uh….what they did to you?" Panic rising Paul chokes out. "There is no retrial everything is done they are all in prison." Isaac places his hand on top of Paul's on the table. "You mean you don't know?" Robert asks eyes going wide. Paul's mouth opens slightly but nothing comes out. "Know what?" Isaac asks. "There was a scandal the entire DA's office was investigated. Bribery, extortion, several judges were involved. Hundreds of cases are being retried. "Isaac." Paul whimpers out his chin trembling slightly. "I thought that's why you were here." Robert pauses clearly about to say something uncomfortable. "Paul…. Mark's not in prison any more he and a few other prisoners escaped. Because of the scandal his lawyer was able to arrange a transfer to a lower security prison pending the retrial. He and 10 other prisoners escaped the first night. When you told me you were back in town I thought they had caught him and you were here for the retrial."

Paul clenches his eyes closed gripping Isaac's hand tightly it's only Isaac's immediate flood of love and security that he sends Paul's way that keeps him from having a full on panic attack. Isaac pulls Paul's chair close and puts his arm around him and whispers assurances to him softly. "Paul I'm really sorry I didn't know you hadn't been told." After a few seconds Paul opens his eyes. He casts a glance around the restaurant as if expecting Mark to be hiding behind the waiter. "It's OK. When I left town I cut ties with pretty much everyone. I even got a new phone number and email address the only person who could have contacted me was my headhunter." "Do you want to go back to the house?" Isaac asks concern heavy in his voice. "No." Paul says shaking his head resolutely. "I'm fine. He's on the run he has better things to do than come after me. If he stuck with the others they won't let him risk them all being caught by trying to find me." Robert reaches across the table and squeezes Paul's other hand. "I'm really sorry I feel like a total jack ass." "It's not your fault." Isaac says. "Yeah we'll be gone in a day or two anyway. We are just waiting for the weather to clear up a little before heading back." Eric mumbles staring at an empty booth in the corner.

"So this is your favorite place huh?" Mark asks with a smirk. "Yeah I've always liked it. Good food decent service." Paul says smiling over the table at the younger man. "It's nice I like it. I guess you bring all sorts of guys here huh?" Mark asks with a faint smile. "Only the _really_ nice ones." "Well I'm glad I made the cut." Mark says with a large smile leaning back and gazing at Paul affectionately while bumping his leg softly under the table.

"Paul?" Isaac says shaking him slightly. Paul blinks his eyes and looks at Isaac. "Huh? Oh sorry. It just occurred to me." Gesturing at the empty booth. "Mark and I ate dinner here a couple nights…..before….." "Did he ever say why he did it?" Robert asks hesitantly. Paul frowns a moment. "From what everyone was able to gather from the investigation. It started out just as I guess you could say a mind game. He wanted to break someone. Wanted to get someone to fall for him and then reveal to them that it hadn't been real. They interviewed people that knew him and they said he was always playing mind games with people. Manipulating them just to see what would happen. Even as a child it was apparently so bad at one point they had him see a child psychologist. One of the detectives said he thought maybe it was a bet he had with some friends. Honestly if you ask me. I think he got too close." Paul looks down a moment before continuing quietly. "Looking back there were definite signs that I didn't see. Signs that he was playing me. There were times though where I think he genuinely liked me. After those incidents he would usually get a little distant. When he had me in the basement….." Paul hesitates and closes his eyes. "Paul…don't." Isaac says pulling Paul even closer and whining softly. "You don't have to say any more it's none of my business." Robert says guiltily waiving the waiter over and asking for the desert menu.

"It's OK really. When he had me in the basement he'd act one way when the others were around. He'd be very general is his verbal abuse. Act like nothing had actually happened between us. When it was just he and I though. He'd blame me. Say I 'infected his mind.' Made him think things that were wrong. That it was my fault that I'd made him….." Paul stops speaking and wiping at his eyes heart rate and emotions beginning to overtake him. "Can we talk about something else?" Isaac says softly squeezing Paul's hand. "How are you and Elliot doing?" Paul asks forcing a weak smile. Robert smiles. "We're doing great. He's away this week visiting his parents. I wanted to go but wasn't able to get out of work." Paul nods. "You guys still living over in Chesterfield?" "Yep." Robert says with a grin. "You know how much I hate to move. I'm staying there until they put me in the old folks home." After a few moments of silence. "I'll be right back." Robert says as he stands and heads towards the restroom. Isaac turns to Paul who had immediately gone ridged and looked down when Robert stepped away. "Baby." He says simply smoothing his hand up and down Paul's back and doing his best to soothe him over the mate bond. "I want to finish desert and go back to the house…Can we please?" Paul asks trembling slightly. "Anything you want. Do you want to leave now? Roberts a nice guy I'm sure he'll understand." Isaac says peering around the restaurant and sniffing subtly when he once again picks up the fleeting scent of wolf. "No I don't want to bail on him I can hold it off a little while longer." Paul whispers breathing deeply trying to calm himself. "I don't want you to have a panic attack baby." Isaac whines low and sad. "Can I do anything to prevent it?" "You already have if you weren't here I'd probably be unconscious in the back of an ambulance by now."

Paul takes a deep breath closing his eyes. When he exhales jaggedly he lifts his head back up and opens his eyes just as Robert rounds the corner. A concerned look appearing on his face when he sees Isaac comforting Paul. "We don't have to stay for desert I understand if you want to call it a night." He says looking in to both Paul and Isaac's eyes. "Actually." Isaac starts. "Paul puts his hand on Isaac's leg and gently interrupts. "No I'm fine just a little rattled. I want some apple pie." Isaac reaches over and rubs Paul's neck while scanning the restaurant for threats as the scent vanishes again.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the house Isaac pulls the Jeep in to the garage parking next to the trailer. As the garage door is lowering Isaac gets out of the Jeep and starts towards the door in to the house. He pauses when he realizes he is alone. Turning back to the Jeep he frowns when he sees Paul staring blankly out the passenger window as he had the whole ride home. Isaac walks over and taps softly on Paul's window. After a moment Paul's eyes come back on to focus and he jerks a little. Looking at Isaac he says. "Oh…. Guess it's time to get out now huh?" He finishes with a faint smile. Isaac opens the door and holds him arm out gesturing for Paul to walk ahead of him. Isaac reaches out once Paul is in front of him and rubs his shoulders gently and follows his mate in to the house. Once they are inside Paul reaches up and squeezes Isaac's hand then steps away. Isaac frowns even more when he sees Paul going room to room checking the windows. He watches as he also checks the front and back door to ensure they are both locked. Isaac does a quick circuit of the house to ensure that no one else had been there. He stops in the bedroom and pulls his coat and shoes off. Walking back to the living room his chest aches when he sees his Paul standing in the kitchen staring at the wall wish a distant look on his face. Isaac turns on some soft music and calls Paul over.

"Hey baby." Paul says as he walks over to where Isaac has sat on the couch. "Sit with me a bit?" Isaac says holding his arms out. Paul steps over and turns the gas on for the gas logs in the fireplace and tosses a match in to start the fire going. After removing his coat he sits down on the couch and is quickly pulled in to Isaac's arms. Isaac holds him close sniffing softly and kissing him behind the ear. Paul sighs but says nothing. The smaller man starts to tremble slightly his scent becoming a mixture of fear and apprehension. Images start to flash through Isaac's mind. Images of Mark and the others from Paul's prospective. He's being beaten, tormented, burned. He can feel Paul's helplessness, his pain. When Isaac shudders Paul turns to look at him just in time to see a single tear fall down his cheek. "Baby what's wrong?" Paul inquires softly. Isaac brings a hand up and wipes his eyes. "I saw what they did to you." He replies growling angrily, eyes flaring a furious yellow. Paul's eyes express the shock he feels at this as he leaps to his feet. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to Isaac I promise! Please don't be angry." Isaac is on his feet and pulling Paul against him in the blink of an eye shushing Paul softly. "Baby it's nothing to be sorry about. You're my mate. We share it all the good and the bad.

Paul's hammering heart slows down as he relaxes in Isaac's embrace. After several moment's Paul steps back placing a loving hand on Isaac's cheek. "It's funny you know?" Paul says moving to the end of the couch and gesturing for Isaac to lie down. Paul pulls him over and lays his head in his lap where he starts gently running his fingers through Isaac's hair. "I was pretty freaked out when I heard he was out but I just feel kind of numb about it now. I have a feeling that when he's caught he'll go down fighting. Which means he'll be dead. I almost feel like that's a better outcome. I'll never have to worry about parole or anything he'll just be gone. Does that make me a bad person?"

Isaac shakes his head slowly eyes closed as Paul gently massages his scalp. "No him no longer being alive is the best possible outcome. Especially if I'm the one to make that happen." "I wouldn't want you to have to do that. Not even for me." Paul whispers. His thoughts turning back to his feelings after he'd ended Alison's life. "Let's not worry about any of that right now. Let's just be us right here in this moment, in this room. You me and the fireplace. We'll worry about everything else tomorrow. I just want to have some quiet time with my mate." Paul says softly continuing to gently rub and massage Isaac's scalp. "Relax baby doll." Paul whispers as he feels Isaac's body relaxing. After several minutes Isaac's presence in Paul's mind slowly quiets down and becomes idle. Paul smiles down at his werewolf's beautiful face. _Don't often get to see him like this. _Paul thinks due to Isaac's love of being the big spoon and wrapping himself protectively around Paul at night. "Don't know what I did for the universe to decide I deserve you but damn you make me so happy."

After a while Paul starts to doze off. The warmth from the fire combined with the tinkling sound the sleet makes as it lands and rolls off the metal roof over the patio lulls him in to a calm relaxed state. He slides down on the couch moving Isaac slightly. Isaac opens sleepy eyes and smiles at Paul before he turns to face him. He wraps his arms around the smaller man, tangles their legs together and tucks his head under Paul's chin. "Love you." Isaac whispers as he drifts off again. Paul rubs his hand slowly down Isaac's back and whispers. "Love you too fancy face."

A while later two figures creep in to the yard and on to the porch. They look silently through the French doors at the two sleeping entwined on the couch. One of them sneers and reaches a clawed hand out as if to gouge the wood on the door. He is stopped by the other who shakes his head no. After watching for another moment they withdraw leaving the way they came.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of paper rustling wakes Paul up. He stretches and looks around the living room. The light coming through the French doors lets him know its early morning. "Hey handsome." Isaac says from the kitchen causing Paul to sit up and look over the back of the couch. "Hey there." Paul answers with a smile. "Hungry?" Isaac asks bringing a bag over to the coffee table. "I didn't hear you leave." Paul says peering inside the bag. "I didn't….I wouldn't." Isaac replies sitting down next to Paul and leaning in to him gently. Paul sighs trying not to remember the terror he'd felt the night Isaac had left him alone. Glancing at the bag he notices the name and snickers. "Well neat I didn't know Whataburger was delivering these days." "You can get anything delivered if you offer enough money." Isaac says before he turns his head and kisses Paul on the cheek. Paul turns his head and meets Isaac's mouth with his. He pulls Isaac in for a warm hug and deep loving kiss. Pulling apart a few moments later the two look at each other and grin. "Kissing you never gets old." Paul sighs resting his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Are we meeting up with anyone today?" Isaac asks. Paul's shoulders drop and he makes a displeased noise. "I did have a couple of people email me but really I'd rather just be Paul and Isaac today. Don't really want to stay here though." Isaac bumps his knee gently against Paul's. "Fine with me where would you like to go? Mall? Movie?" Paul makes a happy noise and pulls a sausage egg and cheese taquito out of the bag. "Sweet." Quickly taking a bite he moans quietly falling back on the couch. Isaac grins happily at this. "So good." Paul mutters out. Isaac reaches and runs his hand through his mates hair squeezing his neck gently. "I have not had one of these in a long time. I went a little health crazy when I got out of the hospital." Paul says squirming closer to Isaac. "Exercising was a good way for me to not think about what happened. I could just focus on something mindless you know? I got pretty obsessive with it. I was very strict with myself on what I ate. I worked out in the mornings before work and then again after work. I was a little lazy on the weekends and just worked out once a day. It was a good escape. I never expected I'd look so….." Paul pauses. "Ripped? Shredded? Insanely fuckable?" Isaac offers. "Fit." Paul says modestly with a chuckle.

Isaac pulls Paul on to his lap. "You're adorable." He says kissing the smaller man on his face and neck. Paul sighs contentedly the fear and stress from the previous night mostly gone from his scent. "Let's go to the mall." He says after a moment.

"I'm surprised it is so crowded." Isaac says sliding his arm around Paul's shoulder bringing him in a little closer as they maneuver through the crowded mall. "It's the weather." Paul says enjoying the warmth Isaac's body puts off. "This type of weather is pretty uncommon. So people like to throw on their seldom used heavy coats and get out in it." Just then Paul hesitates briefly causing Isaac to look at him. He smiles just as his phone rings. "Hey Derek." Paul says answering quickly. Isaac grins and guides them over to a side area out of the way of the throngs of shoppers. "How is everything?" Derek asks. Isaac closes in and stands in Paul's space resting his chin on Paul's shoulder. Paul sighs at the closeness of his mate before answering. "Everything is OK we're at the mall. How are things there?" "Pretty quiet bit of snow." Derek says. "Too quiet!" Stiles says in the background. "We miss you guys." "Hey Stiles." Paul and Isaac say in unison. "It's like a morgue around here everyone is sad that our two favorite pack mates are gone." Paul turns a bit and looks up at Isaac smiling. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "How are you feeling?" Derek asks. "It comes and goes but I'll be OK." Paul says. "We heard about Mark do you want us to come to Texas?" Derek asks genuine concern apparent in his tone and the pulse over the pack bond Paul and Isaac sense. Paul stiffens for a second but relaxes when Isaac slides his hand around his stomach and squeezes gently. "No…no it's OK. I'm sure I'm the last thing on his mind. We are going to come home tomorrow. I just wanted to get out of the house a little bit so we came to the mall. The storms between here and California are starting to clear up finally so we shouldn't have any trouble making it back." "If you change your mind let us know. We can be there in a few hours." Derek offers softly. "I appreciate it Derek really. You guys are so awesome. I can't tell you how much it means to have so many people care about me." "You don't have to we can all feel it." Derek says. Isaac squeezes him again and kisses him softly on the temple. "You're an amazing person you deserve to have people care about you." Isaac says. "Listen to your mate." Stiles says. "Thanks guys I love you we should let you go see you soon?" Paul says feeling warm as Derek briefly amplifies the pack bond. "Be careful." The Alpha says seriously. "Bye Derek see you soon bye Stiles." Paul slips the phone back in his pocket and reaches up kissing Isaac softly. He takes Isaacs hand and turns to start walking again when he freezes.

An older man and woman are standing there staring at them both. "Mom, Dad….How are you?" Paul asks hopefully. The woman looks down at the ground while the man scoffs. "Making a spectacle of yourself in public…. This is how you want to live your life?" Paul bristles. "I just gave my husband a fairly chaste kiss. I fail to see how that is a spectacle. The only people who seem to have any problem with it are standing in front of me." "Husband?!" his mother gasps. His father scoffs. "You can call this whatever you want." He says gesturing at Isaac dismissively. "I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now." Paul's father says bitterly. "Aaron please." His mother says still not making eye contact. "What lesson is that?" Isaac asks coolly. Paul's father replies looking at Paul. "We heard about what happened. It was all over the news. That boy you were chasing after….. What he did. We thought you couldn't get any lower. Then you had to go and chase after a child, drag our name through the papers. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to have people asking us about that?!" "Aaron!" his mother says again. "I'm sorry that my kidnapping and torture by someone who lied and manipulated me was such an inconvenience for you." Paul stutters out looking at the floor as his heart rate sky rockets and he begins to feel the initial signs of a panic attack forming.

"Now here you are with your lover pawing each other in public like you weren't raised any better." "Look around you." Isaac says pulling Paul close trying to calm him. He points to a man and a woman on a bench making out. Then he points to a couple of teen agers at a table in the food court kissing shyly. "So it's OK to make out in public but only if you're straight? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is. You're the only ones around here so foolish and outdated that you see this as a problem." Isaac says hotly pointing angrily at the man. Aaron's face goes red and he takes a step forward. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me you…" Isaac steps forward pulling Paul behind him. "Walk away." He practically growls through gritted teeth. He places his hand on the older man's shoulder and grips tightly. The older man winces slightly eyes going wide. "Move!" Isaac says hotly. Paul's Mom grabs her husband's other arm and pulls him along. "Aaron let's go!" she says urgently. Casting a disappointed look at Paul and shaking her head as she drags her fuming husband away.

Isaac turns Paul around and looks in to his eyes cupping his face with both hands. "Breath with me relax baby you're OK they're gone now." Paul does what he's told and fights to match his breaths with Isaac's. After a few moments the building panic dissipates and Paul closes his eyes stepping forward in to Isaac's safe embrace. Isaac kisses the top of Paul's head. "I love you." he says squeezing Paul firmly before saying. "I'm sorry that happened." Paul rubs his hands on Isaac's back a moment before stepping back. "It's not your fault. Chance encounter with a couple of ass holes." Paul says weakly. "Do you want to go back to some someplace else?" Isaac asks softly. Paul shakes his head. "No they went left so let's go right. It's their loss right?" Paul says uncertainly. Isaac rubs his face on Paul's neck gently. "You don't need people like that in your life. You have me, and the pack. We'll never turn our backs on you. They have chosen to turn their backs on a truly amazing wonderful person. Absolutely their loss." Isaac smiles and he and Paul continue on their way through the mall. After a few moments Paul becomes aware of Isaac glancing at him with a grin on his face. "Whats up?" He asks. "Isaac smiles warmly. "You called me your husband." Paul stops and pulls Isaac over out of the way of everyone. "Should I not have said that?" He asks a slight frown on his face. "Is that how you see us?" Isaac asks softly. "Well we're way past the boy friend stage I'd say. I...I'm sorry I didn't mean." Paul stammers frown deepening. "Hey." Isaac says pulling Paul close. "As far as I'm concerned we have a forever till death do us part kind of thing going on. I had hoped...Someday you'd let me marry you." Paul's apprehension whooshes out of him and he smiles brilliantly at Isaac. "I'm in no rush right now all I need is you and our pack. After that everything else seems trivial. Maybe when things settle in a while... Ya know?" Paul asks sliding his arm around Isaac's waist. Isaac hums his agreement as they move back out in to the foot traffic of the mall walking arm in arm happy content expressions on their faces.

Kind of a crap chapter I know. I've been struggling with a decision hence the slow updates. Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter and I need to figure out where I'm going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Isaac and Paul are in the bedroom preparing to leave. "So you ready to get out of here?" Isaac asks bumping Paul gently from behind. "Absolutely. Can't wait to get back and see everyone." Paul says shoving the last of their clothes back in to the suit case. Just then the doorbell rings. Paul looks at Isaac and shrugs. "Avon calling?" he asks jokingly and moves to go answer the door. Isaac snickers "Finish up I'll see who it is." Isaac opens the door to the sneering face of a sawed off shotgun wielding stranger. Before he can react Mark pulls the trigger twice. The first blast catches Isaac in the stomach. The recoil causes the second blast to catch him in the upper chest. The force of the blast blows the horrifically injured wolf several feet back in to the house. In the bedroom Paul feels Isaac's shock and intense pain then the mate bond goes terrifyingly numb. "Isaac!" Paul screams staggering at the loss of his mate's presence in the back of his mind. Mark drops the smoking empty weapon and steps over Isaac's still body slamming the door behind him. Pausing for a moment he draws his hand over his face. He stares at the blood on his hand and looks around at the splatter on the walls then down at Isaac. Mark blinks as if trying to understand the line he has just crossed. Hearing Paul's voice in the other room snaps him out of the shock of what he has done. Drawing a pistol he moves towards the bedroom.

Paul comes rushing around the corner only to be pistol whipped in the face. The blow stuns him and sends him crashing in to a book case. "There's my little bitch!" Mark yells gleefully. Paul shakes his head trying to clear his vision. Looking past Mark he can see Isaac's bloody body unmoving on the floor. "Isaac!" _He's dead the bond is dead he's dead he's dead._ Paul looks up as Mark speaks. "Yeah sorry about that my plan doesn't really include your faggot boyfriend. When you see what I have planned you'll thank me for putting him out of his misery." Devastation and loss over Isaac's death quickly morphs to an all-consuming rage. He begins shaking with fury as his vision tunnels. His focus moves from Isaac's shattered body to Mark's gloating face. His mind is only able to process one thought, one wish, one command. _Kill him_. With a howl of unbridled rage Paul launches himself at his attacker. Mark, not expecting Paul to do much more then beg for his life is caught by surprise at the lunge. Even though Mark is much larger and stronger Paul has surrendered himself to his rage. Fighting with no regard for himself. Determined to kill the monster that has taken Isaac from him.

Paul batters Mark viciously knocking the pistol from his hand. The assault sends them careening in to walls and furniture as Mark desperately tries to gain the upper hand. Eventually they both fall over the couch and tumble to the floor on the other side. Mark head butts Paul stunning him for a moment. When his vision clears Paul is pinned to the ground. "So much fight, who knew you had so much energy." Mark grits out as he rips Paul's shirt open. You've gotten so much hotter since the last time I had you." He grunts out as Paul thrashes in his grip. "You've never had me ass hole." Mark smiles viciously. "You're right, we should remedy that, no time like the present right?" Mark grinds his crotch against Paul's. Paul is horrified when he feels Mark's erection pressing against him. Mark pulls a knife from an ankle sheath and starts slashing at Paul's pants. "Let's just get these off you….." Mark says chuckling maniacally. "Get off me you mother fucker." Paul yells frantically wincing in pain as Mark's blade goes too deep. Mark leans down and licks a strip up Paul's chest up his throat and the side of his face. Revulsion and sadness fills Paul as memories of Isaac flash through his mind. He snarls and jerks his head up cracking Mark in the face. Mark delivers several powerful blows to Paul's face before he flips him over. He violently rips what's left of Paul's pants away. He hawks and spits in his hand before smearing it on his penis. "Please! Don't do this! You've taken so much already _please_!" Paul cries out. Mark smirks positioning himself he punches Paul again when one of his flailing elbows catches him in the side. Shoving inside Mark groans in pleasure. Thrusting with no regard for the pain he is causing Mark revels in the sensation. Paul screams in pain as Mark wraps his arm around his neck and begins to thrust rapidly. "I'm going to kill you." Paul sobs out trying desperately to turn over, kick, punch, anything to stop the torment. "You're so tight… So god damn tight if I'd known I'd have fucked you sooner. I know you wanted it. The way you would look at me. The way you would grind against me in bed. I knew you wanted this cock." Paul bucks furiously nearly throwing Mark off. "None of that now." Mark says tightening his arm around Paul's neck. Mark is so focused on his violation that he doesn't realize he's squeezing too tightly. Paul's vision starts to grey out as he starts choking and gasping for air. Mark leans down and bites Paul savagely on the back of the neck breaking the skins and grunting loudly as he continues to slap in to his victim. Paul's mouth opens one final time in a silent breathless scream of agony before he goes limp and stops his struggle.

This catches Mark's attention and he pauses mid thrust. Confusion written on his face. Just then the French doors leading to the back patio explode inward in a shower of wood and glass. Two figures storm in. Mark's eyes go wide when he sees their faces change and their eyes begin to glow. One set yellow the other a fiery deep red. "Get the fuck off of him!" the one with the yellow eyes roars. He grabs Mark by the scruff of the neck claws sinking in to his skin before he hurls him at the wall. Mark crashes in to the wall and crumples to the floor in an unconscious heap. The Beta reaches down and touches Paul gently on the shoulder. The Alpha looks down as well. "He's…." The Alpha starts to say when they are cut off by an ear shattering roar. In a blur Isaac is on the Beta. He is a whirlwind of claws and fangs as he savages the Beta. He's nearly severed the Beta's arm before the Alpha grabs Isaac and attempts to throw him across the room. Isaac digs his claws in to the Alpha's wrist and roars his in face. The Alpha is shocked by Isaac's ferocity and hesitates. Isaac uses this to his advantage and unleashes his fury on him. "Stop you don't understand." The Beta says weakly trying to stand. Isaac has the Alpha bent backward over the bar snarling and literally frothing at the mouth in rage. Only the Alphas strength keeps him from losing this throat. "Stop. Isaac Stop." The Alpha manages to grunt out exertion heavy in his voice. "Peter sent us, we're on your side!" Isaac doesn't hear it he's too far gone. He's surrendered complete control to his wolf. Slamming his knee in to the Alpha's groin Isaac draws back for the killing blow when he hears it.

Paul whimpers weakly. Isaac's head snaps around and he looks to where Paul was feebly trying to stand. The Alpha seizes upon the momentary distraction grabbing Isaac's hand he twists it around behind his back jerking it painfully until he hears bone breaking. He then punches him in the back of the head sending him crashing to the floor. Isaac snarls at him before lurching towards Paul. Isaac pulls Paul behind him before snarling low and dangerously at the two wolves. The Beta is young probably still a teen. His ginger hair matted with blood from the fight. The Alpha is maybe around Isaac's age but carries himself as someone with experience beyond his years. "I will tear you apart if you touch him again_."_ Isaac shouts after sizing the two up. The Beta holds up a hand in a calming fashion. His other arm still a bloody useless piece of meat hanging limply at his side. "Peter sent us, we're on your side." Isaac looks at him teeth bared but says nothing. He snaps his arm out and grimaces as the bone's snap back in to place. He reaches behind him and puts his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul cries weakly still not fully conscious. "He asked us to look after you to keep you safe." The Alpha says taking a step towards Isaac. "Stay back." Isaac growls. "I'm Jeremy Dale." The Alpha says. This is Kyle Jefferies." He says gesturing towards the Beta who limps over and stands next to Jeremy. "Look after your mate we're not a threat to you." Jeremy says guiding Kyle over to the sink where he begins to clean the blood off.

Isaac moves back slowly pulling Paul in to his arms. "Isaac?!" Paul cries. "Shhh It's ok baby." Isaac whispers. "You were…. I thought you were dead. Isaac…" Paul sobs out. "He…." Unable to continue Paul closes his eyes as tears begin streaming down his cheeks. "I know baby…I know what he did. I want answers so both of you stay put." Isaac commands and he gently lifts Paul and carries him out of the room. "Well we can't really go walking down the street looking like this now can we?" Kyle says gesturing to their blood soaked clothes.

Back in the master bedroom. Isaac closes the door and gently lays his sobbing mate on the bed. "Baby." Isaac says. "Paul I'm so sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry this has happened. I'm supposed to protect you. This is all my fault. You have to forgive me. Please don't leave me." Paul shakes his head no holding Isaac tightly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Isaac says pulling away. "No!" Paul whimpers out clutching Isaac desperately as sobs wrack his body. Isaac wraps his arms and legs around his shattered mate and does his best to comfort him.

Out in the kitchen Jeremy is helping Kyle get cleaned up. "How is he so strong?" Kyle asks. "You never _ever_ want to get between a wolf and an injured mate. You saw what he looked like before he woke up. He probably had little to no idea what happened. He wakes up after having two holes blown nearly straight through him to find two strange wolves standing over and _touching_ his bloodied unconscious mate. I'm sure us playing hide and seek with him for days didn't help." Kyle sighs flexing and moving his slowly healing arm. "The ferocity I can understand but the strength….." Jeremy nods. "Yeah that took me by surprise too. I've fought other Alphas that are not as strong as he is" Jeremey pauses as if suddenly remembering something and looks over to the living room and scowls. "Where did the human go?" Kyle looks to where he'd thrown Mark and sees he's gone. "Fuck!"


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac's eyes flash yellow and he scowls angrily when he hears Kyle and Jeremy's discovery. Paul shudders again in Isaac's arms and he's immediately brought out of his fantasy of ripping Mark's head from his body. "Please let me take you to the hospital." "No!" Paul shouts. "Only Deaton." "Baby Deaton is not the best choice for this his specialty is werewolves." "No hospitals Isaac." Paul replies fearfully. "Danny's mom has been a nurse forever she's helped us out more times than I can remember. Will you please let her look you over?" Paul is quiet for a minute. "Do you trust her?" "We all do with our lives." Paul nods his head yes before he starts trying again burying his face in Isaac's stomach. "What can I do baby. Please tell me what I can do to make it better." Isaac says as his mate's intense sadness brings tears to his eyes. Paul tearfully says something too soft for Isaac to hear. "Hmm?" he says softly. "Home." Paul whimpers. "I want to go home…..Please take me home." Just then Isaac's phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket glaring when he sees the screen is cracked. As soon as he answers Stiles starts talking. "We are headed to the airport. Peter apparently had you guys followed and they called him and told him what happened. " "Stiles can you just make arrangements for us to fly back? Like right now? We need to come home." Isaac can hear Stiles murmuring but can't quite make out what he's saying over the noise from Derek's car racing to the airport. A second later Stiles comes back. "It's a huge mess right now because of the weather. Commercial flights are grounded. We had to call in a favor _and_ pay a fortune to get a private pilot to agree to fly us there and back. We're not flying in to DFW we're going to a smaller private airport. Can you wait a few hours? We'll pick you up and bring you back. I'm sorry pup I know staying there is the last thing you want to do but it's the best we can do right now." "Paul?" Isaac says softly. "The weather is really bad we can't get a flight out right now but the pack is coming here we will go as soon as they get here is that OK? They'll be here in a few hours." Paul doesn't say anything just clinging tighter around Isaac's waist. "Baby?" Isaac asks cradling Paul's head in one of his large hands. Paul nods his head yes but doesn't say anything. "I need to go guys I'll see you when you get here. Can you ask Melissa to meet us at the house?" Sharing his pack mates intense dislike of hospitals Stiles understands immediately and agrees.

"We're staying here to keep watch until your pack arrives. Stay with your mate. You're safe." Jeremy says. Isaac scowls again hearing him from the other room but says nothing. "I'm going to get a wash rag." Isaac says softly and tries to pull away. Paul cries out trembling "No please don't go." "I can bring you one if you like." Kyle says. "OK." Isaac says to the wolf in the other room. "Just hand it to Isaac don't go near Paul or touch him." Jeremy says. "We're lucky he didn't kill us both." A moment later there is a soft tap at the door. "Come in." Isaac says looking at the door with un trusting eyes. Kyle comes in with the promised wash cloth. He reaches out and hands it to Isaac. Their eyes meet both flashing in warning. Isaac nods stiffly. "Thank you." A small smile graces the ginger wolf's face before he closes the door. Isaac takes the warm wet rag and gently wipes at Paul's face. Paul has stopped crying and is now staring blankly at the wall. Isaac pulls the remains of Paul's shredded clothes off and tosses them to the farthest corner of the room. He grits his teeth to keep from screaming in fury when he sees all the cuts on Paul's legs and waist from where Mark had cut through his pants. Thankfully the wounds are mostly superficial and are not bleeding. Dark angry bruises are already starting to form. _ More scars._ Isaac realizes sadly knowing how self-conscious Paul is already. He pulls the blanket over both of them and pulls the smaller man close. Paul immediately latches on to Isaac and starts to shudder silently as tears fall from his eyes. "I can't go through this again." Paul whispers brokenly. "You won't be alone this time you have me and the pack." Paul says nothing but continues to sob silently. Isaac feels a powerful blast over the pack bond as Derek reaches out to his two distant Betas. Isaac shivers slightly under the wave of love and comfort. Paul doesn't react to the sensation. Isaac clutches him tightly. "We'll get through this. I promise you."

The sense of pack over the bond causes Isaac to wake with a start. After hours of worrying over Paul he'd finally slipped in to a light sleep. For the moment Paul is silent save for an occasional shudder or soft whimper. Isaac had tried to leave the room so he could talk to the other wolves face to face a couple times. Each time though Paul had cried out and begged Isaac to stay with him. "Baby." Isaac whispers. Gently shaking the sleeping man. Isaac leans down and kisses Paul softly on the temple his stomach turning at the scent of Mark all over his mate. Moments later Isaac hears the front door open as the rest of the pack arrives. There are some hushed words with Jeremy and Kyle before the bedroom door opens. The first one in the room is Peter of all people. A look of fury and concern on his face. He leans down and gently touches Paul's hair freezing when he picks up Marks scent. Looking sharply at Isaac. "He's been…..…" Isaac looks down and nods his head yes. His shame heavy in the air. Peters eyes flash a brilliant blue as he growls deeply. "I couldn't stop it. I was too weak…too slow to heal…" Isaac says barely loud enough for Peter and the others to hear. Isaac looks away as tears fill his eyes. Peter reaches for Isaac and places a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. He leans close and whispers to Isaac. "We'll make this right. _I_ will make this right. You have my word. First we have to get Paul home."

As Peter stands and moves away from the bed Paul stirs and looks up. When he sees the rest of the pack standing there he looks down as the room fills with the scent of his embarrassment and shame. Derek moves closer to the bed and crouches down when he reaches out for his traumatized pack mate Paul recoils. Eyes widening momentarily Derek pulls his hand back. Paul moves behind Isaac who is sitting up on the bed now. He buries his face between Isaac's shoulder blades and trembles. "I don't want them to see me like this. _Please_." Derek looks at Isaac before standing and walking to the living room.

Derek's anger is as evident in the tone of his voice as it is in the ripples of fury blasting the pack bond like a shock wave. "What do you mean got away!?" Peter's voice comes next. "An Alpha and two Betas and you couldn't keep track of one human?" Isaac ignores the posturing and arguments that come after that. He turns and pulls Paul in to his arms. "It's not your fault." He whispers lovingly in Paul's ear. "You did nothing wrong baby please believe me." Paul says nothing. Isaac sighs sadly as the picks up levels of despair from Paul that surpasses anything he's ever felt from him before. "I love you Paul. I love you so much." Paul just whines and pushes closer to Isaac's side. "Can't we just go home….Please? It's not safe here. I want to be in our home in our bed." he whispers softly. Isaac tugs on the bond for Derek and Stiles. A moment later they both walk in to the room. "Paul wants to leave." Paul shudders at this. "_We_ want to leave." Isaac corrects. Stiles quickly wipes a tear off his face and nods before looking at Derek. "Finish up out there, Danny, Scott pull out some clothes for them and then let's get their things in the van." Stiles reaches for Paul desperate to offer comfort but thinks better of it and pulls his hand back making a tight fist. He exhales jaggedly as more tears start to make their way down his face. "We're going to get you home Paul. We have a plane waiting about 30 minutes from here. We'll get you home and I swear to _god_ no one will ever touch you again." Paul doesn't look up, doesn't make eye contact with anyone. He just nods his head slightly and closes his eyes.

About 20 minutes later the pack is on their way to the small private airport they had landed at. Once they reach the airport Paul looks up as they pull next to the plane. He grimaces and shakes his head. The stink of shame and guilt intensifying. "What's wrong?" Isaac asks. Paul says nothing for a moment. Then briefly looks up and meets Isaac's eyes for the first time in hours. "Too expensive. I'm so sorry. Should never have come…. This is all my fault. I was selfish, I wanted to be alone with you. I put you in danger you could have died. Now everyone is upset. This had to have cost a fortune. I…..I can't see how I can possibly be welcome in the pack after all this." Wrapping his arms around himself Paul seems to draw even further in to himself. By now everyone had got out of the van and was standing around nervously. Derek crouches down in front of Paul. He looks up so he can see Paul's down cast eyes. Slowly, deliberately he reaches out and gently squeezes Paul's leg. Paul trembles but doesn't flinch away. Derek says softly in a gentle voice "You are pack Paul. Now and always. Money is not a concern when the safety of pack is involved. Nothing. Not one single thing that happened is your fault. We are all here for you. Each and every one of us. We love you. Are you ready to go home?" Paul nods his head stepping closer to Isaac looking away from Derek's intense gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Minutes later they are on the plane and in the air. The pilot having rushed them along due to a rapidly advancing storm. As the plane bounces and heaves through the turbulence of the storm Danny is looking worriedly at Paul who is staring out the window clenching Isaac's hand tightly in his lap. His face devoid of any emotion. "What are we going to do?" He whispers to Scott who is seated next to him. Scott shakes his head looking at Stiles and Derek who are seated facing them. "I don't know I've never dealt with anything like this. I don't know how to help him other than be there for him. I don't think a puppy pile is going to happen any time soon given the way he flinches away from everyone. I…I want to hold him so bad." Scott says opening and closing his hands a few times before dropping them on his lap. "Everyone but Isaac." Stiles says hopefully. Derek takes one of Stiles's hands and kisses is softly before speaking. "It's good that he is at least allowing Isaac to be close to him. He'll get some comfort at least." "He feels different on the bond….barely even there." Stiles says. Derek looks back over his shoulder to where Isaac and Paul are sitting a further back. "I think its shock. He's withdrawn from everything including us. It'll be up to Isaac to help him come back." Stiles sniffs and wipes his eyes angrily. "He's been through so much already. This….it's not fair why does everything have to always be blood and violence and conflict. He was doing _so_ well. You could feel how happy he was." Derek puts his arm around Stiles and holds him close. Scott frowns and puts his hand comfortingly on his best friend's knee. Thankfully the ride finally smooth's out as they climb above the storm. The captain's voice announces over the speakers. "We are above the worst of it so things should smooth out for a while. I'll do my best to warn you if it's going to get rough again."

"Can I get you anything baby?" Isaac asks softly. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Paul shakes his head no. After a few seconds he turns from the window staring at the floor. "You probably are though, I saw some food up front go eat." Paul says softly turning his head slowly still mostly looking down he looks up at Isaac timidly. "I'll be OK. Go be with the others." Isaac shakes his head. "I'm fine I want to stay with you." "Go, I'll be OK….he…he can't get me here. I'm going to try and sleep a little." Paul shifts in his seat and grimaces. Reaching back for his hand Isaac leaches Paul's pain out. "Thanks." Paul whispers as his eyes close and he leans back in his seat. Isaac pulls a blanket over him before kissing him gently on his split lips. He feels rage surge through him for about the 100th time at all the injuries Mark has inflicted on his mate. "I love you baby." Paul frowns but says nothing.

Isaac Looks at Paul a moment. Noting how pale and fragile he looks. Isaac scowls as dark thoughts fill his mind. _Enjoy your freedom fucker. As soon as my mate is safe I'm coming for you. _Isaac turns and walks to the front of the plane. He picks up a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water from the galley and walks back to where the rest of the pack is sitting. Sitting on the couch next to Peter he shakes his head before biting in to his sandwich. "How is he?" Danny asks. "He's about as good as you'd expect. Terrified, withdrawn….broken…" "You'll put him back together again." Peter says gently. Isaac shakes his head bitterly. "Probably won't get the chance. He'll probably leave me as soon as we get back. I wasn't strong enough to protect him from a human. No way he'll think I can keep him safe from everything else we have to face. I was stupid, careless, slow. I allowed him to be beaten and…raped…._defiled_ by someone he is terrified of." A single sob escapes as Isaac grits his teeth and shakes his head. "We should have left. The instant we found out Mark was loose I should have got us up from that table and headed for Beacon Hills. This is _all_ my fault." Isaac closes his eyes mouth set in a firm line as a tear escapes his clenched eyes. In an instant the pack is on him. He is squeezed between everyone and they hold him firmly. "This isn't your fault." Scott says firmly. "You had no way of knowing this would happen." Danny assures. "It's going to be OK." Stiles says. "We'll get him home back to familiar surroundings. It's just going to take time." Isaac takes a deep breath and sits down as the rest of the pack returns to their seats. "Sorry this ruined your vacation." He says after a moment. Scott and Danny both scoff. "This is more important we're just glad we were able to get a quick flight so we could meet up with everyone else." Isaac nods taking another bite of his sandwich. He leans forward and looks back to where Paul is restlessly moving in his sleep. He leans back and looks down at his half eaten sandwich worry and concern etched deeply on his face.

After a few moments of silence Isaac looks over at Peter. "Thanks for making arrangements for my Jeep and cleaning up the house." "A little cleanup and a road trip is the least they can do after toying with you like that. You made quite an impression on them. Alpha Dale mentioned your nearly ripping his throat out. Young Kyle even seemed a bit…. dare I say smitten." Isaac's head snaps up and he looks at Peter through squinted dangerous eyes. Peter holds his hands up in surrender. "He just seemed very _concerned_ for you and Paul." Stiles makes a noise the other wolves look and see that he has his "thinking" face on. "Peter's right Jeremy was watching everything looking at everyone. Kyle was focused on the two of you." "I have eyes only for my mate." Isaac grinds out angrily. "No one is suggesting you mount and breed him. Just that the option may be there should you and Paul decide….." Derek groans and interrupts Peter. "We are _not_ talking about this." Stiles snarls "_Hours_ after Paul was raped Peter. _Hours_ what the fuck is wrong with you?" Peter rolls his eyes before continuing. "We're all adults here there is nothing wrong with having a discussion about variety in the bedroom. Given his past I assumed Isaac wouldn't mind. It's no secret he and Neal would sometimes…" "_Enough_!" Isaac shouts jumping to his feet and shifting to Beta struggling to reign in his fury. In a rare display of submission Peter locks eyes with Isaac then lowers his gaze. "My apologies. This is not the time or the place." Isaac snarls angrily looming dangerously over Peter a moment before turning and walking back to where Paul is looking at him with large frightened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks visibly shaken by Isaac's outburst. Isaac takes a deep breath pulling his agitated wolf back. "Nothing." He says trying to keep his voice calm. "Just Peter being Peter. Sorry for waking you." Paul reaches up and takes Isaac's hand pulling gently until he sits down. The double width seat allowing them to be close. Paul reaches over and fastens Isaac's seat belt causing a fond grin from the wolf. Once Isaac is secure Paul leans against him and pulls the blanket up over both of them. He freezes for a moment then looks up at Isaac. "Is this OK? I mean I assumed you came back here because you wanted to get away from him for a bit." Isaac reaches his arm around Paul and pulls him closer to his side. "Of course it is." "What time is it? I don't know where my phone is." Paul asks feeling his pockets. Isaac points to his coat on the seat across from them. "I have it. Battery is dead though. It's 6:30 but I don't know if we've changed time zones or not yet. The pilot has to go around some rough stuff so we still have a couple of hours before we land. Can I get you anything?" Paul shakes his head but says nothing. Isaac sighs and holds on to Paul tightly wondering what the world was going to do to his mate next.

Several hours later the weary pack is climbing the steps to the house and walking inside. They find Melissa waiting for them in the living room. "Hi Paul I'm Melissa, Scott's mom. I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the hospital after your accident. Would you mind if I look at your injuries?" She asks softly. Paul recoils backwards bumping in to Derek and Stiles. Isaac immediately steps over and puts his arms gently around the startled human. "It's OK she just wants to make sure you're alright." "I'd probably be dead by now if there were any serious injuries." Paul says looking at the floor. Isaac's breath chokes out of him and he goes still. After everyone stands uncomfortably for a moment Paul speaks again. "I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you sorry for dragging you out so late. Where would you like to…" Paul waves his hand still not making eye contact. "Examine me." He finishes. Kindness and understanding radiating from her like a beacon Melissa ushers Paul in to the living room. Isaac moves to follow but Paul holds his hand up. "It's OK I'd rather you not have to…" Paul trails off looking at Isaac for a moment before turning his head. "Baby." Isaac says soft. "No really I'll be fine." Paul says softly flashing an insincere smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He turns and follows Melissa in to the living room pulling the doors closed. Danny puts his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "He's going to be OK we'll help him through this." "He's pulling away. I knew this was going to happen. He's going to leave." Isaac says. His helplessness and despair heavy in the air. Scott comes over and squeezes the back of Isaac's neck gently. "He'll come around just give him some time."

About 20 minutes later the doors to the living room slide open. Paul rushes towards the stairs eyes downcast. "Paul will you let me make you something to eat?" Stiles asks causing the human to pause uncertainly on their stairs. "No thanks I'm not hungry." He replies then starts back up again. "You need to eat something can I bring you some soup?" Danny presses gently. Paul pauses a moment then continues up. "No I'm fine maybe tomorrow. Thanks." That said he quickly ascends the stairs without another word. The silence broken by the sound of the bedroom door closing a few seconds later. Isaac walks over to Melissa when she steps out of the living room. "He's physically not too bad. Nothing is broken or fractured. He has bruised ribs, lots of bruising everywhere else. The wounds on his legs are all superficial. As for emotionally…." Melissa trails off for a moment. "Thanks Melissa I appreciate you coming to help he refused to go to the hospital." Isaac says dragging his hand through his hair tiredly. "Give him time, make sure he understands that you're all here for him. Don't try and force anything. Counseling is truly beneficial to people in this situation. Keep that in mind." Melissa says making eye contact with everyone in the room. "Call me if you need anything." "Thanks for coming over so late mom." Scott says pulling his mother in for a hug.

Isaac opens the door to the bedroom slowly not sure what he was going to find. He is drawn to the bathroom where he can hear the shower. He peers through the door and see's Paul leaning under one of the shower heads arms braced against the wall. His eyes flash in anguish when he sees Paul's shoulders heaving as he sobs silently. Isaac kicks his shoes off and walks towards the shower he slips in behind his mate and tentatively touches his shoulder. When the stricken human doesn't flinch away Isaac wraps his arms around him. He holds Paul firmly as he cries loud and broken. Isaac says nothing but continues to hold Paul as he screams and yells. Thrashing violently as he finally lets go of his emotions. After several minutes Paul is spent. He sags limply in Isaac's arms for a moment before he weakly steadies himself. Isaac shuts the shower off and yanks a towel down so he can dry Paul off. Paul realizes something and turns around taking in Isaac's soaked clothes. He looks up in to his mates loving concerned eyes. "What." Paul says running his hands along Isaac's shirt. "I didn't want you to think… I wanted no mistake that I was only here to comfort you. Paul pulls Isaac's shirt off dropping it to the floor of the shower with a slapping sound. He fumbles with the button on Isaac's pants for a moment before Isaac takes his hands in his own. "You can't be comfortable like that." Paul says. "I don't care about that right now." Isaac says quietly. "We can't lay down if you're soaking wet." Paul says before he gently pulls his hands free. After a moment he manages to get the button and zipper open on Isaac's soaked pants. He helps Isaac step out of them and his boxer shorts. He reverently towels Isaac off gently. Paul steps back and looks at his mate. His already turbulent emotions souring even further when he realizes that the sight of his mate naked before him causes none of the usual excitement or arousal. _He's ruined even this._ Paul thinks morosely.

Sensing his mates increasing distress Isaac takes him by the hand and walks him to the bed. He is about to slide in behind him when he hears Paul's stomach growl. "I know you don't want anything right now, but I'm going to go get you a sandwich and you can have a little later." Paul says nothing. _At least he's not refusing._ Isaac thinks gratefully. He leans down and places a soft kiss on Paul's shoulder. "I'll be right back." Slipping a bathrobe on Isaac casts a worried glance over his shoulder at the bed before slipping out the door.

When Isaac returns he is initially worried when he sees the bed empty but then a breeze from the open balcony door causes the drapes to rustle. Setting the plate down next to the bed Isaac steps outside. Paul is standing by the railing still naked staring out in to the night. "Baby its freezing out here!" Isaac exclaims. When Paul doesn't move Isaac ducks back in the room and pulls a blanket from the bed. He steps back out and drapes it over Paul's shoulders.

They stare silently out at the forest for a few minutes before Paul speaks. "Am I going to be asked to leave?" "What?!" Isaac exclaims "Why would we? Of course not baby you're pack, you're my mate!" I can't feel any of you anymore. This…."Paul takes Isaac's hand and holds it up. "All I can feel is this. It's like… It's as if he took you from me. It….we were something….special…pristine…..beautiful. Now I'm…..I just feel dirty and tired…and…" Paul's head drops and he sobs out a word. "_disgusting_." Isaac pulls Paul gently and he sits on the large patio chair pulling Paul on his lap wrapping his arms around him after tucking the blanket in to keep him warm. "Baby we still are all of those things what he didn't doesn't change that." Paul sniffs sadly wiping his eyes before continuing. "I felt like I was special because I belonged to you. I was yours. How could you want me now that someone else has….." "Hey." Isaac says. "Look at me." He turns Paul in his lap and Paul slowly looks up and meets Isaac's fierce yellow eyes. "You are my mate. You are _mine."_ Isaac says gritting his teeth while he fights to keep his wolf from roaring to the surface. Enraged at how despondent his mate is. "Nothing has changed between us. His…cowardly, unforgivable act has no bearing on how I feel about you. You are my beautiful, gentle, precious mate. I love you with every breath I take. Nothing will change that. _Ever._" Isaac reaches his hand up and wipes the tears from Paul's face. "So he didn't….break your…..claim? He…..I don't think he…..finished…." Isaac caresses Paul's cheek before pulling him close. "It doesn't work like that baby. You willingly gave yourself to me. You accepted my claim with your heart. It can't be erased or taken away no matter what anyone does."

Paul leans against Isaac and closes his eyes breathing softly. "Can I take you to bed?" Isaac says after kissing Paul gently on the forehead. Paul nods his head yes. Isaac stands effortlessly cradling his beloved in his arms. He steps inside closing the door with his foot before settling down in the bed and curling around his mate. The turmoil of the past day causing both men to rapidly fall towards sleep. "I love you." Paul says softly. "I love you too baby." Isaac replies before both men surrender to sleep.


End file.
